The door is locked
by Immorura
Summary: This was requested. It's rated M for a reason so if your scarred for life it's your own fault.


They were avoiding him again.

His temper had gotten him the silent treatment. But that was part of his job. He had to raise his voice. He had to make himself heard. He had to make sure his squad got the message.

Mr. No-Hands sat alone with his feet soaking in hot water as he pondered whether his squad took him seriously or not.

Sure, he was the military leader of Big Green's elite force, but did anyone actually take him seriously?

He was a general with his hands in stockades for crying out loud! With out them he was unable to control his hands from tickling himself.

Who could take him seriously with a condition like that?

Nobody understood him. No one would even listen to him. Of course he did get the sympathy he needed from his squad and the enthusiastic attempts from Woo the Wise to break his dreaded curse; but who was actually willing to listen to how he felt?

Nobody else in Big Green knew what it was like to have their hands permanently trapped in stockades.

But what was worst, he had never had a relationship.

Every woman had avoided him as though he had some sort of contagious disease. Apart from his hands, he was perfectly normal. Why should that stopped him from having a girlfriend?

"Mr. No-Hands? Are you all right?"

No-Hands looked towards the door and saw Lady Green stepping into the room. She wasn't wearing her usual attire. She wore a simple, yet elegant, sleeveless sea green dress, her feet bare. Her hair hung in shiny mahogany tresses down her back and framed her delicate face.

No-Hands took his feet out of the bowl and stood up. "well...I've had better days..."

She looked at him with kind eyes. "You seem sad. Everyone else is outside because Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia are battling each other for some reason..."

"Sounds like them..." No-Hands said, smiling slightly.

"And you're still in here...correct me if I'm wrong, but are you...lonely?"

He shrugged. "When it's a quiet day, I'm just a faded memory behind a locked door."

Lady Green frowned at him, "I think you've been afraid and alone...You can tell me. I won't laugh."

No-hands looked at her. For an incredibly long moment he was silent. He smiled a very small smile. "You're right. I am lonely...I've never been in a serious relationship. I mean, would you be willing to be seen with a man who can't control his own hands?"

To his surprise, she smiled. "Yes. I would."

He blinked at her. "But...why?"

Lady Green leaned her face in close to his. "Because I know what is truly beneath the image of a military leader. No matter how ferocious he is."

She kissed him. Full on the lips.

No-Hands couldn't help his eyes widening. After moment, he relaxed and returned the kiss as she held his face in her hands.

They parted and smiled at each other. Lady Green glanced at the door and gave him a devious grin. "I think it will take Mighty Ray and Sonia a while to settle their argument..."

"If I know them, it'll take a good few hours until they stop trying to kill each other."

"Then we have plenty of time..." She giggled, closing the door and locking it.

They kissed again but with more heat. Lady Green lowered the straps of her dress and ripped of his uniform as he placed gentle kisses all over her bare flesh. Within seconds, both their clothes were cascaded to the ground.

Lady Green removed from the stockades and kept firm grip on his hands as he positioned himself between her legs.

He entered her and with a nervous glance he began to thrust. Lady Green gasped and arched her back as she begged him to dive harder. Their lips met again without them disconnecting.

Sweat beaded down their naked bodies as shivers of pleasure rippled down their spines and ecstasy over powered them. No-Hands groaned and Lady Green moaned out a scream as they both collapsed.

No-Hands panted heavily before smiling at his new lover. He kissed her again before saying, "Do you think they're still fighting?"

She giggled again as she wound her arms around his neck. "Who cares? The doors locked..."


End file.
